Il était mort
by FanOfFairyTail
Summary: Les Avengers sont le dernier rempart de l'humanité contre les forces des ténèbres mais, malgré leur grandeur et leur force, ils restent (pour la plupart) humains. Et, en tant qu'humain, sensible à la connerie. Et avec eux, ça promet.


_Salut bande de petits pastafariens en devenir !_

 _Nous voici de retour, ma magnifique (et tarée) co-auteur et moi pour un petit one-shot des familles sur les Avengers cette fois. Petits fans de Little Wolf, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous reviendrons un jour._

 _En attendant, on vous laisse avec cette chose qui est peut être le début d'une série de trucs débiles. (des idées circulent et attendent la fins de la grève des auteurs pour se mettre en place)._

 _Je vous aime mes petits loulous, bonne lecture !_

 _Co-auteur (on) :_ _Je n'ai aucune idée d'où on va mais on y va en se marrant "lol" ! je suis très heureuse de trouver de nouveaux adeptes de fic sans queue ni tête (off)_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Celui qui était revenu d'entre les morts.

Les Avengers n'étaient pas étroits d'esprit, bien au contraire. Comment pourraient-ils l'être alors qu'ils se trimballaient des dieux, des super-soldats, des optimisés, des androïdes et autres êtres étranges dans leur équipe de bras cassés ? Mais la résurrection, ils avaient encore un peu de mal à l'accepter. Donc au moment où Coulson est entré dans le salon de la tour Avengers d'un pas tranquille, il s'était bien vite retrouvé encercler d'armes et de poings menaçants. Il en était plutôt fier, son effet était réussi. Soudain Tony entra dans la pièce avec un énorme sourire.

-Coulson, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir nous passer le bonjour ! Je te pensais plus poli que ça.

-Veuillez m'excusez Stark, j'étais un peu occupé ces derniers temps.

-Tu es mort ! S'écria Clint.

Coulson se tata un peu partout puis sourit à l'agent.

-Apparemment non, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez dés-encocher cette flèche, ce serait très aimable Clint.

L'archer mis du temps avant de s'exécuter mais bon, Tony trouvait ça normal et Natasha n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux de son magazine people alors que tout le monde s'étai

t précipité pour accueillir ce revenant.

-Alors Coulson, même la mort ne peut pas vous empêcher de bosser ? Vous devriez prendre des vacances, mourir vous donne une mine affreuse.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Mr. Stark, mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas plusieurs millions en réserve pour me permettre de prendre ne serais-ce qu'un jour de vacance et puis, le monde ne va pas se sauver tout seul.

-Ce n'est plus des millions mais des milliards, mais c'est un détail...

-Tu es mort !

-Ça, tu l'as déjà dit Clint.

-Mais tu-

-Dis-moi encore une fois tu es mort et c'est toi qui le sera, fit Coulson avec un sourire totalement flippant.

Clint n'ajouta rien alors que Stark proposait un verre de scotch au revenant. L'archer se tourna vers Scott Lang et chuchota :

-Mais il était mort...

-J'en sais rien, c'est vous qui m'aviez dit ça, fit l'homme-insecte en riant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Pepper, un paquet de feuilles à la main. Elle salua joyeusement Coulson, le plus naturellement possible puis donna ses papiers à Tony. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Clint l'arrêta.

-Il était mort...

La rousse posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule sans un mot de Clint puis s'en alla. Le reste des Avengers s'installa avec le revenant pour discuter tranquillement. Thor claqua le dos de l'agent avec un « Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, fils de Coul ! Hela, ma très chère nièce, a su à quel point vous étiez bon pour ce monde ». Stark fronça les sourcils à cette annonce comme tous le reste du groupe – sauf Clint, roulé en boule aux pieds de Natasha – il ne se gêna pas pour demander des précisions.

-Ta nièce, Thor ?

-Oui, il s'agit de la fille de Loki, mon défunt frère.

-Il était mort, Natasha !

-Ta gueule, fit l'espionne en se pinçant le nez puis elle se tourna vers Thor : Qui est Hela exactement ?

-Hela gouverne le monde des morts, elle en est la déesse. J'imagine que votre âme, fils de Coul, était si pur qu'elle a souhaité la renvoyer sur terre.

-Oui, peut-être.

Coulson se fit la réflexion que dire qu'en réalité, son ADN avait été croisé avec celui d'un alien et qu'on lui avait traficoté le cerveau n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il croisa le regard de Tony qui signifiait « je sais tout, n'essaye pas de me mentir ». En réponse, il lui fit le sourire de pur connard obéissant au SHIELD (voir1erIronMan lol) et un regard « Ne cherchez pas Stark ».

Un « Il était mort », le ramena à l'instant présent. Il vit Barton secouer brutalement Steve par le col de sa chemise.

-Clint, calme-toi, tout va bien. Et s'il-te-plaît arrête de froisser mon col, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le mettre bien, fit Steve avec une moue. D'ailleurs il faut que je te rende quelque chose, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Coulson.

Steve quitta la pièce et revint très vite avec une pochette plastifié qu'il tendit à l'agent. Il s'agissait de ses cartes Captain America... tachées de sang. Il y eut un très long silence – si on omet les deux « Il était mort » de Clint – puis il prit son portable et composa un numéro. Deux secondes plus tard, il hurlait dans le téléphone.

-Fury, pourquoi mes cartes Captain America sont tachées ?!... Je sais que c'est vous, pas la peine de nier ! Personne ne connaissais le code de mon casier... Comment ça « la date de naissance de Captain America, c'est trop facile » ? Je vous emmerde Fury ! … Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! …(Il était mort !) Un état d'urgence ? Mais je m'en contre-fiche ! Mes cartes bordel ! J'ai mis des années à les rassembler... Vous avez intérêt à les remplacer ! Et qu'elles soient signés !... « Vous n'avez pas le temps », hein ? Si c'est comme ça, je me mets en grève... Si, j'ai le droit, d'abord !... Allez vous faire foutre monsieur !

Et il raccrocha sur ces douces paroles. Clint se planta soudainement devant lui.

-Oui Clint ? Fit l'agent en se pinçant.

-Tu es vivant.

-Oui Clint, maintenant ne t'inquiète pas, des gens en blanc vont venir te chercher et ils vont bien prendre soin de toi, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de l'archer. Je dois aller faire grève, bonne journée à tous.

Il quitta le salon, laissant l'équipe des Avengers. Clint finit par se tourner vers Natasha.

-Est-ce qu'il vient de faire de l'humour ou il était sérieux ?

La russe se leva et avant de quitter la pièce lança un :

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander aux hommes en blanc. Bonne journée Clint.

* * *

Coulson était tranquillement assis devant les bâtiments secrets du SHIELD, sur une chaise pliable, avec une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Il buvait une bière au plus grand des calmes. Si Phil Coulson disait qu'il allait faire grève, il allait faire grève peu importe les circonstances. Une magnifique Ferrari se gara non loin et Tony Stark en sorti avec sa propre chaise pliable. Il s'installa à côté de Coulson. Son accoutrement – un costume qui devait coûter bien plus de 10 000 dollars – détonait un peu avec sa petite chaise, sa casquette à l'effigie d'un groupe de base-ball et la bière proposée deux minutes plus tôt par Coulson mais c'était Tony Stark et il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

-Comment va Clint ?

-Il a arrêté de bloquer sur le fait que vous étiez mort.

-C'est un début.

-Maintenant, il bloque sur le fait que vous ne lui avez rien dit. Il est tellement remonté qu'ils l'ont mit en isolement.

-J'espère qu'il sortira bientôt quand même.

-Pas moi. Il me bat toujours à Call of Duty, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour m'entraîner.

Coulson acquiesça et ils prirent tous deux une gorgée de bière.

Clint avait enfin eut le droit de sortir de l'asile, à force de hurler en permanence qu'il n'était pas fou, les gardes en avaient eu marre et avait décidé de le renvoyer chez lui avec pour message : « Gardez ce taré, il traumatise les autres pensionnaires. » Stark ne s'était pas gêné pour se foutre grandement de sa gueule parce que... c'était Stark quoi. Après tous ces événements, Clint avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu avec celui qu'il considérait comme son père ou son frère. Phil fut heureux de retrouver l'archer sans sa nouvelle phrase fétiche : « Il était mort ».

* * *

Un nouveau matin se leva sur la tour Avengers. Pour une fois, ils furent tous en même temps pour le petit-déjeuner. Wanda faisait des allers-retours entre les différentes pièces repassant sans cesse devant les Avengers qui commençait à se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez la sokovienne.

-Wanda, qu'as-tu ce matin ? Demanda Vision en la stoppant d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Je sens mon frère, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Steve s'approcha compatissant.

-Wanda, ton frère nous as quitté.

-Mais je sais ! Cette nuit je me suis réveillée, je le sentais... Me regarder pas comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être cinglée.

-Une résurrection je veux bien mais pas deux, marmonna Clint.

-Dommage papy !

Le croissant que tenait l'archer disparut dans un éclair bleuté, d'ailleurs l'archer disparu lui aussi sous la table. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme possédé.

-Pas encore... Pas encore... Pas encore...

-Il a quoi papy ?

-Pietro ?

-Wanda !

Les jumeaux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Wanda éclata en sanglot. Le sokovien ressuscité caressa doucement les cheveux de sa sœur, se foutant royalement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tony qui avait un morceau de pain à moitié dans la bouche se leva.

-Nan mais ch'est quoi che bordel, le monde de la schienche va péter les plombs là.

-Il faut absolument que je remercie ma chère nièce, fit Thor en se dirigeant vers le balcon dans le but de rendre une petite visite au royaume des morts oklm.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait décrocher Clint de ma jambe ? Fit Natasha en secouant mollement sa jambe alors qu'elle textotait.

-Natashaaaaa, je deviens fou ! Fit l'archer, puis il se remit sur ses pieds – se prit la table en passant – et se pointa devant Pietro qui s'était décroché de sa sœur. Tu étais mort.

Il y eut un soupir général et même Peter – qui était l'un des plus patients avec les Avengers – laissa tomber lourdement sur la table.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le renvoyer à l'asile ?

« Nous venons de contacter les services, ils sont en routes. » fit la voix de Jarvis.

Pietro regarda le reste de la salle et remarqua qu'il y avait de nouvelles têtes. Puis il tiqua sur le terme « renvoyer ».

-Le papy est déjà allé à l'asile ?

-Il était mort ! Cria Clint en montant sur la table – parce que clairement personne ne fais dans le demi-mesure là-dedans. Et là, il revient frais comme un gardon tel Gandalf ! Il était putain de mort ! Mais ses cheveux sont toujours gris... Natasha, pourquoi ses cheveux sont toujours gris ? Et pourquoi il a pas de robe ? Hein. Hein, Natasha ? Pourquoi, Natasha ? Demanda-t-il en sautant devant Natasha.

-Ta gueule, Clint.

-En fait, mon frère, tu n'es pas la première résurrection que voit Clint, je crois que ça fait un peu beaucoup pour lui.

-Bah oui, c'est qu'il se fait vieux le papy.

Et là, miracle dans le cerveau de Clint. Il arrête de courir partout en hurlant et en agitant les bras comme un attardé puis s'approche de Pietro et le pointe du doigt.

-Et toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin sortit tout droit des enfers. Je ne suis pas un papy ! C'est toi qui est le gamin qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Et qui meurt comme un trou du cul alors qu'il a encore du temps devant lui ! T'es un crétin !

Puis il fit un câlin à Pietro qui resta totalement choqué.

-Est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire un câlin ?

-Oui, Pietro, et normalement dans ces cas-là on fait ça.

Wanda prit les bras de son frère et les plaça dans le dos de Clint.

-C'est gênant...

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent soudainement sur des hommes en blanc. L'archer lâcha Pietro et se retourna. Malheureusement c'était trop tard pour lui.

-Je suis pas taré ! Je suis pas taré ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il se faisait traîner sur le sol par un des infirmiers.

-Personne ne l'aide ? Demanda Pietro.

-T'as envie de l'aider ? Demanda Bruce.

-Non.

-Bah voilà, fit Bruce en sirotant son thé.

Quand Clint disparu dans sa camisole, Pietro posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il rapprocha sa sœur de lui et fusilla Peter des yeux.

-Tu comptes draguer ma sœur ?!

-Quoi, mais non ! Paniqua Peter alors que Wanda frappait son frère.

-Ah bah tout va bien alors, vous avez des croissants ?

Ainsi Vision retenu qu'il fallait éviter d'être trop proche de la jeune Maximoff tandis que Clint hurlait à l'arrière de la voiture qui l'emmenait à l'asile.

Une journée banale en somme.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette chose vous aura plus !_

 _N'oubliez pas de sacrifier des chaussons aux pommes à la gloire de Cookie et de boire du Rhum et de manger des pâtes à la gloire du Monstre Spaghetti Volant._

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à signaler des fautes ou tout simplement nous dire votre avis._

 _Je vous fais de gros poutous partout, Tchuss !_


End file.
